True Believers
by QueenOfObscene
Summary: A female Warrior Monk hell bent on protecting Spira and all she believes in. She overhears a certain maester and her world comes crashing down. Can a legendary Guardian help console this broken spirit or will she defy Yevon and make a name for herself?
1. Revelations

**Alright first story I've written :D I adore Final Fantasy X so decided to give story writing a try. Hope you like it. **

"Get it right!"

My commander was yelling at me over and over again for getting the same thing wrong. I could do this, well at least I hoped I could. I said a silent prayer praising Yevon, asking for the strength I so desperately needed. There were not many girls who chose to become warrior monks, actually I was the only one. The church said Yevon looked down upon women becoming them and said I should just become an Acolyte, but I refused. I loved Spira and I loved Yevon and I wanted to keep the people of Spira as safe as possible. I felt the butt of the rifle hit me in between the shoulder blades, I couldn't help but drop to my knees in pain.

"Pay attention rookie."

My commander still called me rookie even though I had been a warrior monk for a little over a year now. He dismissed everyone and my fellow warriors just passed me while I was still on my knees trying to catch my breath and trying to force the pain away, no such luck though. My commander and I were the only ones left and I could feel him creep up behind me, before I knew it his foot was right between my shoulder blades and he pushed me, more like kicked so I was now face down on the cold cement floor.

"You don't belong here girl."

After he left it took me a few minutes to find my will to even stand. I knew my back would be extremely bruised as always. For a year straight all the other warrior monks tried to get me to leave, but I refused. I was here to fight for Spira. I finally found my strength and began to make my way to my home. Since in fact I was a girl I couldn't go bunk with the guys, that was one thing I enjoyed. I actually got to go home, even if it was just an old empty house. It was better then living with at least thirty men. I unlocked my door and pushed my way through and slammed it shut. I made my way into my bedroom, it was rather normal looking. Plain walls, plain sheets, plain everything really. I didn't have anything that was really personal. No photos. No nothing. I let out a sigh as the loneliness began to wash over me once again. I lifted my helmet and my long light brown hair began to cascade around my shoulders. I began to twirl my fingers through my beautiful hair, it was something I took pride in. I still had the rest of my uniform on when I fell face first onto my bed.

"Looks like another lonely night."

I fell asleep trying to forget all of the pain in my shoulder and back, I began to dream. A dream of a better place, a better Spira. One with no Sin. The dream lasted for what seemed forever, it was so peaceful and I wondered if a place like that could actually exist. I slowly woke up and rubbed my eyes just a bit. I sat up and looked at the mirror that was across from my bed, I looked like I hadn't got any sleep at all. My bright green eyes seemed duller then usual and I had bags under my eyes.

"I guess I didn't sleep that long."

Boy was I wrong, I looked over at my clock and I was already an hour late for training. I jumped up and grabbed a hold of my helmet and put it on as I ran out the front door. I was thankful that I had fallen asleep in my uniform this time. I began to run through the church but stopped when I heard a familiar voice, the voice to a certain Guado Maester.

"Operation Mi'ihen was certainly a failure, we knew this before jumping in though."

I heard his cynical laugh and it sent shivers down my spine. Certainly the maester didn't do this on purpose. He wouldn't purposely send all those crusaders to their untimely death, no he couldn't have. I stood there for a good five minutes and listened to the maester, he then brought up his father's death. Ah yes Lord Jyscal was such an inspiration to us all, especially the Guado.

"Was a shame that he didn't even fight back, he could of at least made it fun for me."

What? No. No. No. What the maester was saying couldn't possibly mean he had killed his father. Impossible. But of course I was too curious for my own good and continued to listen. After another five minutes I had learned the horrible truth behind Lord Lyscal's death.

"No..."

I covered my mouth as the words slipped out involuntarily.

"Hm is someone there?"

Instead of facing him and being either extremely brave or extremely stupid, I ran. I didn't even know where I was going exactly I just knew I had to get the hell out of Bevelle. I was scared that Seymour would find me and punish me so I ran as fast as I could and was thankful I had my helmet on. I had never actually been out of Bevelle during my whole twenty two years of being alive. Bevelle was always my home and I had vowed to protect it. I made my way and entered Macalania, just because I had never left Bevelle didn't mean I didn't know the world around me. I knew I didn't want to go in the direction of Zanarkand so I went the only other way. I still had no idea where I was going or what I was going to do when I got there, but something was telling me to leave. As I got closer to the exit of Macalania I could hear loud rumbles of Thunder and I could see the flashing of lights in the distance.

"The Thunder Plains."

I could feel my heart racing as I made my way even farther away from my home in Bevelle. Well...it wasn't like I was really leaving anything behind. I had no family, no nothing. I stood at the edge of the Thunder Plains and watched as the lightening struck the ground, my fear made me tremble a bit but I needed to get farther away so I began my journey across the open field of lightening rods. So far so good, dodging lightening bolts was rather hard but I was doing okay. The fiends were rather difficult though and they bruised almost every inch of my body that didn't have armor on it. As my body became weak I became slow and before I knew it I was struck by lightening. My world went black and I felt myself drop to the ground with a loud thud, may Yevon help me.

"Pretty please? Just a few minutes? I'm scared of lightning! Let's rest, please? Pretty please?"

The whole group ignored her and the guardians continued to walk away from their newest member along this journey.

"I'm too young to die! You're mean...cruel! Your moms would be ashamed of you!"

Rikku looked as if she were about to burst in tears. Auron sighed and then spoke.

"Fine, we rest. She's worse than the storm."

Everyone made their way into the conveniently placed inn along the Thunder Plains. Yuna walked up to the clerk as they entered.

"Are there any rooms available."

"Oh I'm sorry m'lady summoner but we only have one room and it's taken at the moment."

"Oh well that's fine."

As soon as Yuna turned away there was a loud scream coming from the back room.

I had woken up screaming from the horrid nightmare that I was having. I dreamed that I had over heard maester Seymour talking about murdering his own father. I rubbed my eyes and my whole body ached, man the commander really must of out done himself this time. I looked around and saw a blond haired male with tanned skin. I looked into his eyes. An Al Bhed! I had never met an Al Bhed before, only heard stories about how they hated Yevon and used forbidden machina so I felt very uncomfortable.

"Hello, I am Rin."

He nodded his head and took a few steps forward and got down on one knee to be on the same level as me. I just realized I was in a bed. What the hell was going on.

"I own this Travel Agency, I brought you here when I found you on the Thunder Plains. Did you get struck my lightening?"

I just simply nodded my head. He saved me, I guess the Al Bhed weren't so bad after all, well at least this one. I looked over to to the sound of a loud squeal and the door bursting open to reveal a girl with blond hair.

"Rin! What was that...oh...sorry."

The girl was quiet when she looked over and saw me lying on the bed.

"Is he okay?"

"I think so, I found him passed out. He says lightening struck him."

Wait? He? I was confused for a moment but then I realized I still had on my uniform and no one could tell what gender I was in them. I looked back at the door to see more people coming into the room. My eyes widened when I saw Sir Auron walk in. Every Warrior Monk knew of the legendary Auron. Using every last ounce of my strength I stood up and wobbled towards the legend and bowed down in front of him.

"Sir Auron it is a pleasure."

I took my helmet off and let my hair fall down all around me as I stared down at the floor while conversing with the legend.

"I am Aliee. A Warrior Monk."

"You can stand, there is no need to bow to me."

I let out a gasp, was Sir Auron so humble? I immediately stood up at his request and even dared looking at the legend himself.

"So they let girls in now?"

I could see his smirk and my eyes widened a bit.


	2. Healing

My attention was turned away from Auron when Lady Yuna entered the room, I let out a small gasp. I couldn't believe it was her.

"Yuna, I mean...Lady Yuna. You're a summoner now?"

"Aliee?"

I nodded my head a bit, I became rather shy. It had been ten long years since I had seen the summoner. She and I used to play together back in Bevelle. Her father, High Summoner Braska, had left to defeat Sin so Yuna was all alone and I had no family anyway so we got along fairly well. She was the first friend I had ever had, well the one and only.

"Yunie, you know her?"

The blond Al Bhed's voice broke the silence and she was hopping up and down on the heels of her feet waiting for the answer.

"Why yes, yes I do. When my father left to go on his pilgrimage I was all alone, Aliee grew up in Bevelle also and we became quick friends. She helped me not be so lonely."

Yuna was now smiling at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

"Aliee, I know this is sudden but will you join me on my pilgrimage as my guardian? I know it's been a while since we last saw each other, but I still consider you a friend and I think you should come."

I was taken back a moment, I wasn't expecting that at all but how could I refuse?

"Really? You want me to come along? I would love to."

Yuna smiled and I couldn't help but smile back at the young summoner. Rikku hopped over to me and slapped me on the back in a friendly gesture.

"Welcome aboard!"

My back and shoulders were in still in a great amount of pain and when Rikku slapped me on the back it almost sent me to my knees once again. I knew I had a pained expression on my face because I could see the worry on Yuna's.

"Aliee, what's wrong?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just...warrior monk training and such. Just got a little banged up is all."

I knew Yuna could tell I was lying, I was a horrible liar and I was even worse at trying to hide the immense pain I was in. I sat back down on the bed in the inn and Rin made his leave and so did Auron, it seemed that they were staying the night here. Rikku and Yuna were the only one's in the room with me at the moment.

"Take your uniform off."

"Excuse me?"

"Let Yunie heal you."

I was a little iffy about it at first, but Yuna was a summoner and protecting the people of Spira, healing them, was her job. I wasn't going to let this happen often though, every time I got a little banged up I refused to go running to Yuna to heal me. I was stronger then that. I began to shed my uniform, I didn't have much on underneath so I automatically became embarrassed. I shouldn't have though, they were girls too...but still. I laid down on the bed realizing it really wasn't all the comfortable.

"Oh Aliee...your back."

I could hear the worry in the summoner's voice but I was used to being bruised like this, if not worse. It didn't take Yuna long to heal me with her white magic, in a matter of minutes I could feel my soreness fading away. I stood up and quickly put my uniform back on, I felt more comfortable like this.

"Thank you Yuna."

I bowed to her just a bit and did the prayer and stood up straight once again.

"So I suppose you would like to rest now, thank you for your help m'lady."

I began to make my exit out of the room but Yuna's voice stopped me.

"Aliee, you don't have to be so formal with me."

"I'm sorry Lady Yuna, I'll try but I can't make any promises."

With that I left the room and Rikku trailed behind me humming a little song to herself. She was rather perky, maybe that is just what the pilgrimage needed. I looked up as a blond male passed Rikku and I. Was he a guardian to? I reached the front of the Travel Agency where they sold all their goods. I looked around and saw Sir Auron and two others I wasn't familar with: A ginger and a lady with black hair.

"Lulu! Wakka!"

The bouncy Al Bhed ran in front of me and smiled at the two that I was unfamiliar with.

"This is Aliee! Yuna asked her to join in on the pilgrimage. Isn't that great?"

I could see the skepticism on both of their faces, especially the one named Lulu but I saw that it quickly faded away once she saw me.

"Wakka and I have heard of you from Lady Yuna."

The fact that Yuna had even mentioned me brought a small smile to my face. I could hear a small surprised yell coming from Yuna in the room I just left, on instinct I began to run back there but Wakka was ahead of me so I let it go. A few moments later I saw the blond I saw from earlier walking back with Wakka.

"This son of a shoopuf here is Tidus, ya."

The blond looked at me and gave me a huge grin.

"Hiya."

I gave him a small wave in return and I saw Yuna hurrying from the room I was once passed out in. She looked at everyone and gave them a nervous smile.

"Well everyone I suppose we should get going."

I tilted my head to the side just a bit.

"I thought you needed to rest."

"Oh well umm you see, I..."

Auron's voice chimed in.

"Lady Yuna is right, we should all get going."

Everyone nodded their head, not daring question the older guardian's decision. As we made our way out of the door loud booms of thunder rocketed through our ears and lightening was striking down everywhere. It chill ran down my spine as I thought of one of the bolts striking me again, before I had the chance to be scared I felt something latch onto my arm. I looked over to see Rikku shaking where she stood. Poor girl.

"It's not stopping is it?"

I shook my head but Auron was right behind up and spoke to the Al Bhed directly.

"Don't tell me you were hoping it would."

The older guardian stalked off after the rest of the group and I let out a small sigh of remorse for the girl. She was obviously frightened beyond words. As we made out way along the Thunder Plains I found it very difficult to dodge the lightening with an Al Bhed attached to my arm so after a while I made her walk on her own. After more walking we were almost out of this wretched place but Yuna suddenly stopped.

"Everyone...wait."

"What's up?" The ginger's voice was light and care free.

"Here?" Lulu's was a bit more concerned.

When we stopped Rikku clung to me once again.

"Why are you holding onto me? I am the one who got struck by lightening in the first place."

I could see the realization come over her face and she quickly jumped away from me. Yuna's voice brought my attention away from Rikku.

"I have to say it now!"

Auron pointed to a not so stable looking shelter, well it was better then nothing at all. We all made out way over to the area, I wonder what Lady Yuna had to say to everyone that was so important.

"I've decided to marry."

What? Marry? Lady Yuna was getting married? Since when? I shook my head a bit and instead of asking questions that I so desperately wanted to ask I listened as the ginger seemed shocked.

"B-But why? Why'd you change your mind?"

"For Spira's future... and Yevon's unity. I thought it would be the best thing to do."

"That's not good enough."

The older guardian's voice rang through my mind. Not good enough? I admired Yuna for making such a big decision for herself, and because she wanted to make the people of Spira happy. But who the hell was she marrying? I took a few steps forward and my small voice seemed to carry over the thunder.

"Lady Yuna just who are you marrying?"

"Lord Seymour."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped just a bit as I heard his name. Before I had a chance to say anything Tidus's voice was even louder than the thunder.

"Hey! That sphere!"

What sphere?

"Show me."

Auron's voice sounded a bit demanding.

"I can't. I must speak to Maester Seymour first. I truly am sorry, but this is...It is a personal matter."

"Your kidding, ya?"

"As you wish."

How could Sir Auron be okay with this.

_**Maybe because your the only one that knows Seymour killed his father. **_

The thought send chills down my spine and I turned into the current conversation that was happening. I needed to pay more attention.

"Just promise me one thing..."

"I won't quit my pilgrimage."

The older guardian nodded his head and turned so his back was facing the rest of us. What was with him? I suddenly became rather curious of this legendary guardian.

"Wait a minute, Auron! You don't care? I mean, you're not going to stop her?"

Tidus's voice once again was louder then anyone else.

"No, I'm not. As long as she is willing to face Sin...all else is her concern. That is a summoner's privilege. As long as she journeys."

I had to step away and block all the insanity out of me head. What was Seymour planning this time? What did he want with this young summoner. While everyone else was trying to think of what was going on in Yuna's head, I was thinking of a way to get into Seymour's. The slime ball sickened me beyond words. I began to pay attention when everyone began to make their way to the entrance of Macalania.

"Next, we're going to Macalania Temple. Yuna can talk with Seymour there. We guardians will wait until they're done, and plan our next move. Understood?"

We nodded, it seemed as no one had a problem with Auron telling them what to do and I was used to taking orders.

**So, trying to build up characters and such :D Sorry if it's a bit slow. I'll try to get the next chapter out pretty soon. **


	3. Confusion

As we made our way to Macalania I could feel the Al Bhed girl beside me loosen up a bit. She had now quit shaking and was back to bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet like she had been at the Travel Agency. I leaned over to the woman named Lulu and spoke, my voice was still rather small and shy like.

"She isn't always like that is she? I mean...she's just happy we're out of the Thunder Plains...right?"

I could see the black mage shaking her head back and forth.

"Sadly, Rikku is like that all the time. It's kind of refreshing, but at the same time you want to kill her."

I arched my brow a bit and took a few steps away from the mage. Along our journey from the Travel Agency to Macalania woods I had leaned that Lulu was a black mage, Tidus and Auron handled the sword area, Wakka used his blitzball, Yuna healed them, and well Rikku...well Rikku was Rikku. She stole and attacked. As far as Kimarhi goes, I wasn't introduced to him for a while. It seemed he handled a spear quite nicely, although he never did speak. Yuna wouldn't allow me to battle, not just yet. She said I still needed to rest a little and I wasn't about to disagree with the summoner. I looked over to see Sir Auron talking to the blond swordsman. I shrugged it off and made my way over to Rikku who seemed to be the one who would actually talk to me. As we began to make our way through Macalania Auron and Tidus quickly caught up, but we were stopped by what seemed to be a rather burly guardian who had lost his summoner.

"Hey! Have you seen Dona!"

I tilted my head to the side a bit and looked at Rikku who filled me in. Dona was another summoner and that man in front of us, his name was Barthello.

"Dona? Can't say I have." The blond spoke for us all. None of us had seen anyone since we entered Macalania.

"What's up, ya?" The ginger chimed in.

"We got separated on the way here. Damn it all! I've got to find her!"

The guardian looked in a panic and looked as if he were going to break into tears at any moment.

"Calm down." Sir Auron's deep voice came from behind me.

"B...But if anything happens to her..."

"Running around in a panic is not going to help. Right now, you have to keep cool, and search."

"B...But..."

"Guard your emotions. Then guard your summoner."

"You're right."

"Shall we search?"

"No. Thank you Sir Auron. I have taken up enough of your time."

After Barthello did the prayer gesture he ran off into the woods that we had left behind. Rikku ran towards the front of the group and I happily sank into the back wondering when Yuna was going to let me into the random encounters we faced. As we journeyed along my mind went back to a more easy time. Sure being a female warrior monk wasn't easy but I loved it. I would do anything in my power to protect Spira. Maybe that's why I had dabbled in the black magic for a while, I was never any good. Defiantly not as good as Lulu, but I did know a few spells. Maybe I could ask Lulu for some help later? Yeah. Maybe. I was forced from my own thoughts as I heard Auron's voice.

"Wait. It is here somewhere."

I could see the confused faces on almost everyone except that rather large Ronso. Kimarhi intrigued me, I had heard of the Ronso but had never actually seen one. The same thing went for the Al Bhed, what had I been missing in Bevelle. It seemed as though I had been shut off from everyone and everything that was different.

"What's here?" The blond blitzer questioned the older guardian.

"Something you should see."

"But Sir Auron..." It seemed Yuna really had a desperate need to talk to the Guado maester.

"It won't take long."

After that Auron began to slice repeatedly into a few fallen trees and made a clear path, he went first and everyone followed.

"Wow..." I hadn't meant for it to slip from my lips but it was too late to take it back.

I had never seen such a beautiful place in my life. Bevelle was beautiful of course, but I lived there my whole life so after a while my view on it changed. But this place...it would always be beautiful.

"This place...It's just water, isn't it?"

"This is what spheres are made of. It absorbs and preserves people's memories."

"Whoa what's that!"

A huge blue blob like fiend began to emerge from the depths of the lake. Everyone ran forward, including me. I saw the look of worry on Yuna's face but I called out to her.

"I'm fine Yuna. I am your guardian. I'm here to protect you."

After a few slashes and gashes we soon realized mine, Auron's, and Tidus's swords were no match to this fiend. That when Lulu stepped in and began to work her black magic, it seemed to change though but Lulu manged to keep up with it. It was hard though only having one person really doing damage to this fiend so that's when I decided to step in. I closed my eyes and began to focus on the fiend and send a small spell of thunder crashing down onto him. I saw a small smile on Lulu's face.

"I didn't know warrior monks knew magic."

"Well, I'm not as good as you but I can hold my own."

For the first time I saw Lulu smile and I couldn't help but smile back as her and I took down the blob looking fiend. A small sphere tumbled to the ground as the fiend burst into pyreflies.

"That's gotta be really old, ya?"

"Jecht left it here ten years ago."

"Sir Jecht?'

I looked at the legendary guardian and he just simply nodded his head.

"Yeah, my old man."

I turned and looked at Tidus.

"Sir Jecht was your father?"

He nodded and we all gathered around to watch the sphere. The scene was rather odd but cute, it was weird to see a younger version of Sir Auron. I couldn't help but look up while watching the sphere to take a look and compare. I looked back to see Sir Jecht speaking, I presumed to Tidus.

"If you're sitting there, watching this...It means you're stuck in Spira, like me. You might not know when you'll get back home, but you better not be crying! Although, I guess I'd understand. But you know what? There's a time when you have to stop crying and move on. You'll be fine. Remember, you're my son. And... Well, uh...Never mind. I'm not good at these things."

It switched off but soon switched back on.

"Anyways...I believe in you. Be good. Goodbye."

As everyone began to converse among themselves and Tidus with Auron, I began to wonder. What did Sir Jecht mean by 'Stuck in Spira.' I wanted to ask but I presumed it was none of my business in the first place...but still. I shrugged. It wasn't the time or place. As the group made their way further into Macalania there seemed to be another Travel Agency. As we got closer my eyes lit up. A chocobo. I ran in front of everyone and met up with a man with the name of Clasko, it seemed he knew the rest of the group.

"May I pet the chocobo?" I asked a bit shyly. I had seen chocobos before but I had never been this close to one.

"Yeah! He would love to be scratched right now."

I began to pet and scratch the large bird, I wondered what it would be like to ride one. The chocobo's feathers were so soft I wanted to bury my face into the giant bird and just snuggled it, I guessed it wouldn't of like that though.

"So how did you know what it wanted?" I asked Clasko.

"Well, I've always been able to tell how chocobos feel."

As Clasko and I had our conversation about chocobos I heard a familiar voice.

"Lady Yuna, we've been expecting you. We were surprised you decided to come so soon. Pleasantly surprised, of course. Lord Seymour sends his apologies for having left without notice."

I let go of the chocobo and began to back away into the group trying to hide behind everyone. I slipped my helmet on and stood behind the ginger blitzer. I was rather short so hiding me wasn't that hard. I could see Auron eying me as I hid behind Wakka, I bet it looked strange for me to hide from Tromell but I couldn't let the Guado see me. Even though I was hidden I listened to the conversation.

"It's quite all right. I have one question, if I may, sir." Yuna spoke up.

"My lady?"

"I want to keep journeying, even if I marry. Do you think that Maester Seymour would let me?"

Just the mention of Seymour's name send chills down my spine.

"But of course, my lady. Lord Seymour wishes nothing else, I'm sure."

Yuna turned to face the rest of us, she gave us the prayer gesture and turned back to Tromell.

"Well...We must follow Guado tradition.I'll have to ask you to wait here a little while longer. I'll send someone to escort you."

Yuna turned once again.

"I.."

Auron stopped her before she could complete her sentence.

"We're all with you. Do as you will."

"Thank you."

We all watched as Yuna began to make her way to Macalania Temple with Tromell, Tidus had ran forward and whistled to her. It seemed as though she knew what it meant. I turned to Rikku who now had a worried expression on her face.

"What is it Rikku?"

Wakka's voice broke though.

"Al Bhed!"

* * *

_**So still no romance for Auron and Aliee. I don't want to take it fast, but do I need to quicken it up a bit? I mean we already are in Macalania. Oh and reviews are very welcomed. I am open to criticism, if it helps me become a better writer then I'm all for it. Well I'll try to get the next one out as soon as I can. **_


	4. The Downfall Of Us All

As we all made our way down towards Yuna I could feel myself slipping on the frozen ground, I felt myself lurch forward but something grabbed a hold of my elbow to stop my fall. I looked over to see it was Auron, I felt my cheeks flush but his words weren't the most heartwarming.

"Be more careful."

At least he cared, or well at least acted like it. As we made our way to Yuna's side we looked up to see a male with a blond mo hawk. He seemed to know Rikku.

"Tuh'd ehdanvana un oui kad drec!"

As he spoke a large machina drove up the side of the hill to reveal itself. I gripped my sword and glared at the Al Bhed. Machina was against Yevon's teachings and I wasn't about to let some forbidden machina stand in our way.

"Ouin bnaleuic magic yht aeons yna caymat!"

"Oh no!"

I turned to Rikku with a confused look.

"Translation?"

"He's going to use an anti magic force field!"

"Kad dras!"

The large machina began to roll our way and I was the first one to step forward. I held the teaching of Yevon higher then anything. Everyone else saw the determination on my face and I saw Rikku step forward with me.

"Well I'm game!"

Her usual peppy self was back and it brought a smile to my face. Auron then stepped next to me and held his sword over his shoulder.

"Let's go."

We all ran forward and began to slash away at the machina, I personally wanted to take this thing down more then anything. Sadly though none of us could reach the device that would take the force-field off of us so Rikku switched out with Wakka and he took it down easily with his blitzball. I gave him a smile and Auron switched out with Lulu.

"Need a little help I see."

"It's all you Lu, ya."

Wakka, Lulu, and I continued to beat the machina down until it finally crumbled to pieces. We ran over to Yuna and I couldn't help but smile, I felt elated about taking down the machina. 1-Yevon 0-Machina! My smile faded as I looked at Tromell, I was thankful that I had my helmet on so he couldn't see my face. Once again I was reminded of Seymour and chills ran down my spine.

"My lady!"

The Guado grabbed a hold of Yuna and began to pull her towards him, they then continued in the direction they were going before the Al Bhed attacked. I looked over to see Rikku and the other al Bhed speaking in a language I couldn't understand.

"E femm damm Vydran! "E ys dra guardian uv Yuna, oui caa? Yuna ec cyva! Fa femm kiynt ran! Cra ec cyva!" Rikku was yelling at the man with the mo hawk.

"Oui tu drec ymuha, cecdan!" After yelling back he ran off.

Rikku turned to all of us and smiled.

"I told him I was a guardian."

"Why do you speak Al Bhed, ya?"

"Because I am Al Bhed, and that...was my brother."

How did Wakka not know Rikku was Al Bhed. Had he never looked in her eyes? I guessed not.

"You knew? How come you didn't tell me, ya?" The question was directed towards Lulu and Tidus.

"We knew you would be upset."

"This is great. I can't believe I've been traveling with an Al Bhed! A heathen!"

I could see Rikku get flustered and ball her fist up and Wakka stood there all high and mighty.

"You're wrong! We have nothing against Yevon!"

"But you Al Bhed use the forbidden machina! You know what that means? Sin was born because people used machina!"

"You have proof? Show me proof!"

"It's in Yevon's teaching! Not that you would know."

"Yevon this, Yevon that. Can't you think for yourself for once?"

I balled my fist up and yelled at both of them.

"Stop it! Just stop! Can we just get the hell out of here now?"

"All right! Let's ride!" Tidus motioned towards the snowmobile like machina the Al Bhed left behind.

"But..."

Kimarhi had already flipped one over and began to ride off. Tidus quickly followed with Rikku behind him, Wakka reluctantly got on one with Lulu and I looked over to see only one left. Auron sat down and looked up at me.

"Looks like we're sharing."

I sat down behind the older guardian and held onto his back, not even daring to wrap my arms around him. It was silent for a very long time and I finally heard the deep voice of Auron.

"Why aren't you in Bevelle?"

The question caught my off guard to say the least. I looked down and let out a sigh, I decided to lie.

"Just...tired of being treated badly by my commander I suppose."

"Lies."

He was right but how could I tell him that Seymour killed his father. Why should he even believe me?

"Truth is...Seymour.."

I was cut off by the engines sudden stop.

"We're here."

We began to rush inside but we were stopped by a guard. He looked at Rikku with a disgusted look on his face.

"The likes of her aren't welcomed in this hallowed place."

"She is a guardian." Auron's voice was strong and almost a bit demanding.

With a little hesitation the guard finally let us in. Personally I was happy to be out of the cold. We were only there for a few minutes but we heard a girl yell run towards us.

"Lord Jyscal! A sphere in lady Yuna's belongings!"

We didn't bother to ask what the girl was doing rummaging around in Lady Yuna's belonging, we just wanted to see what the hell was going on. As we entered Auron handed Tidus the sphere. He placed it on the floor and turned it on. We saw an image of Lord Jyscal, with a cloudy background as if he's underwater, and several bubbles float up every so often. Every so often, lightning appears to strike in the distant background, and we can see that it is raining, as well. It's safe to presume that he recorded this on the Thunder Plains, and the water bubbles are due to the sphere's quality.

"What I am about to tell you is the unclouded truth. I swear it on my honor as a Guado. Listen to me very carefully, for I shall tell you the truth about my son, Seymour. His mind is closed even to me, a maester of Yevon. But I can feel flames of darkness burning in his heart. He is using Yevon, the Guado, and even the summoners. If he is not stopped, he will surely bring destruction and chaos to Spira. I will leave this world soon, killed by my own son. But I do not fault him. Because I was not wise enough, he has suffered, and become twisted. I could not protect him and his mother from the world and its cruelty. I will accept death as punishment for my deeds. But whoever is watching this...I implore you to stop Seymour! Stop my son."

"I knew it..."

Auron simply looked at me then exited the room, the rest of us were right behind him. We needed to find Seymour and Yuna. Oh why didn't I say anything before this? Why was I so stupid? Without any hesitation the Ronso ran through the cloister of trails before us and I quickly ran behind him. All of this was my fault, I could of stopped this.

"Seymour!"

I burst through the door and threw my helmet off to reveal my face. I didn't want to hide any longer.

"Quiet...lady Yuna prays to the fayth."

What he said did quiet me for a moment, no matter what I still believed in the teachings and what I was about to do, no...what _**we **_were about to do was traitorous. Before I had a chance to say anything else Tidus came forward.

"Make us!"

Seymour turned around with a smirk on his features, oh how I wanted to wipe that smirk off. My eyes widened at the thought. I actually wanted to hurt a maester. Oh Yevon...please forgive me. Before anything else could be said the door to the Fayth opened and Yuna stepped out with a slightly surprised look on her face.

"But why..."

'We saw Jyscal's sphere." I said.

"You killed him." Auron's voice was a lot more stern then mine.

Seymour chuckled and began to walk down the steps.

"Oh but Aliee surely you knew that."

My eyes widened. So he did know it was me. I could see everyone turn to me and I simply nodded my head. Seymour turned to look at Yuna.

"You knew this as well? So why did you come here?"

"I came...I came to stop you!"

Yuna quickly made her way over to us and held out her staff as if a move to threaten.

"I see. You came to punish me, then."

Seymour walked closer to Yuna and extended her hand but without hesitation she backed away.

"What a pity."

We all surrounded Yuna. Auron, Tidus, Kimarhi, and I were right in the front. Yes I was Yuna's guardian but this was also something personal between Seymour and I. I trusted him, he was a maester and I trusted him. I felt so confused about all of this. What in the name of Yevon was happening?

Ah, of course. Protect the summoner even at the cost of one's life. The Code of the Guardian. How admirable. Well, if you're offering your lives, I will have to take them."

"Maester Seymour. I trust my guardians with my life. But they are also my friends. I will not stand by and watch them be hurt. I will fight you, too!"

"All right Yuna!" The blond blitzer yelled as we all began to battle the maester.

Seymour was quite difficult, it took a toll on all of our spirits. Especially Yuna and Lulu's from using their black and white magic. Sadly I didn't get to have that many hits in. It was mainly Auron, Yuna, and Lulu who fought. I did get at least two hits in, but still...I wanted more. Halfway through the battle I could feel the ground shaking beneath us and I looked at Seymour.

"Feel my pain! Come, Anima!"

For the first time in my life I saw an aeon. I was in awe and I watched the scaly creature rise from beneath the ground to stand in front of us. I took a few steps back, mostly in fear. How could we defeat something like this? Before I had a second to truly worry I could see Yuna summoning her aeon, Valefor to help. Praise be to Yevon. Valefor put up an amazing fight but it was no match for Anima. I could see the worry on Lady Yuna's face but she then called her next aeon, Shiva. The ice-woman like aeon gracefully came out of her pillars of ice and began to battle Anima. It wasn't long before Anima let out a loud screech and Seymour dismissed her.

"That power that defeated Anima...it will be mine."

Unlikely. You thought. We were then back to fighting Seymour and it wasn't long before Auron had taken down the twisted maester. I quickly ran over to the rest of the group as Seymour hit the floor with a thud. Yuna walked over to the maester.

"You pity me now?'

The doors behind us burst open and Tromell, with a two other guards ran towards us.

"What have you done?'

Tromell seemed most upset.

"What have we done, ya?"

I could see the hurt on Wakka's face. I walked over to the ginger and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Let's just pray to Yevon for forgiveness."

That seemed to tide him over for now but I knew he was still very upset. So was I actually.

Tidus tried to explain to Tromell.

"Wait a minute! It's not our fault at all! Seymour struck first! He's the bad guy!"

"You did this?"

"Yuna..send him."

The young summoner stepped forward to send the Guado master but Tromell stopped her.

"No. Stop! Stay away from him traitors!"

"Traitors?" I clutched my chest and tears threatened to come down my cheeks but I pushed them away.

How could we be traitors? My whole life I've loved Spira, loved the people. I was even a warrior monk despite my peers hatred. I was no traitor. Auron's voice brought me back to what was going on.

"We need to get out of here."

We all nodded and began to run from the room that we murdered the maester in. As we made out way towards the exit of the temple Tromell and a few other guards were blocking our way.

"Please..." Yuna almost begged.

'Let us explain." Once again Auron seemed to be the level headed one.

'No need. I already know what I'll tell the other maesters."

"Meaning...?"

"Lord Seymour was the leader of the Guado before becoming a maester."

"You're not letting us go." Tidus just came to the realization.

"Let you go? Why Seymour would never forgive us if we did."

"The sphere! We can show you Jyscal's sphere!" The perky Al Bhed tried to point out.

"Oh this sphere?"

Tromell held up Jyscal's sphere and threw it to the ground causing it to shatter into small pieces.

"You..." I let out a small growl.

"Let the Guado handle Guado affairs."

The next thing I knew Auron grabbed a hold of my arm and began to run.

"RUN!"

* * *

**_Might be my last update for a few days or so. Gotta get stuff ready for school and such. Wewt. C/O 2011 ftw! . okay I'm done. Anyway reviews are always welcomed. Constructive criticism is always good, helps me become better. So bye til the next chapter :D_**


	5. It got stuck!

As soon as I began to run Auron let go of my arm and bolted ahead of me, who knew the legendary guardian could run so fast? Kimarhi had grabbed a hold of Yuna and scooped her up in his large ronso like arms and ran with her, Wakka had done the same to Lulu. They all had passed me up and I was now running beside both blonds in the group. I then realized that the bulky armor I had on was slowing me down and the two blonds were now ahead of me.

"Oh damn it all."

I tried to speed up my pace but it was becoming more difficult to breathe because of the cold climate. What in the hell had just happened? My mind began to roam as we ran. I was now a traitor of Yevon? I shook my head and focused on what was happening now rather then in the past. You know that saying 'Don't ever look back?' Well you shouldn't but of course I had to. As soon as I looked behind me I could see the Guado lackeys catching up to me, I tried to run faster but I felt my foot hit a frozen patch of ice and I tumbled forward. Before I could jump up the Guado had already summoned fiends into this battle. Lovely.

"Need some help?"

I heard the perky Al Bhed's voice ring though my ears and for once I was happy to hear it. She jumped into battle with me and she was quickly followed by Tidus.

"Didn't think I was going to leave the two of you behind did ya?"

The Guado had summoned an Ice Flan and a Snow Wolf. The battle wasn't the difficult, well maybe a little. Two hits from Tidus and the Snow Wolf burst into pyreflies, but of course we had Rikku steal from the thing first. The Ice Flan wasn't as easy since we didn't have Lulu with us, I saw Rikku looking at me strangely.

"What?"

"You can use magic too, I remember back when we fought spherimorph."

I let out a sigh. I could use magic but I was a noob compared to Lulu. I cast a simple spell of Fire on the fiend and it jiggled a bit but didn't burst into pyreflies. Rikku stole from the Guado and Tidus preceded to slice him up. Instead of using magic this time I lifted my sword and ran forward to slice through the Ice Flan. As my sword went through the creature I began to pull it out but it got stuck. It got stuck! I began to try and pull it out but it just wouldn't budge. The Ice Flan wasn't going to let me have it but I wasn't going to let the Flan have it either.

"Use your magic!"

I heard Tidus yell out from behind me so I did. I cast another spell of fire on the Ice Flan and it burst into pyreflies and finally let my sword loose. I fell back a bit when my sword was released but Rikku and Tidus managed to keep me from falling. Before we had time to celebrate our victory we saw more Guado running up behind us and decided to run instead of fight. We raced towards the rest of our group not wanting to keep them waiting for too long. When we reached them they were already caught up in a heated battle with a Windingo and two Guado on top of the lake.

"Where you guys been, ya?"

The ginger blitzer questioned us as soon as we arrived.

"We got a little umm...stuck." I said simply.

I looked over to the blond Al Bhed and I saw she had a small smile on her face, I wanted to smile too but was brought back to reality when I saw the Guado burst into pyreflies. I was quickly switched with Yuna and began to hack at the huge creature, but it was harder for some reason.

"The Guado cast protect before they died."

I heard Auron speak up when he realized his blade wasn't doing as well either. We continued to hack at the beast and I froze when I saw it coming straight for me. Being as small as I was it didn't take much to knock me down, I was strong yes, and could stand my ground but not when a beast as huge as this came barreling towards me with all it's strength. It didn't hurt as much as it looked like it did. I was knocked onto my ass by the wretched Windingo but thanks to my armor it didn't hurt so bad. Auron was switched out with Lulu and she began to work her magic upon the creature and Wakka pounded it with his blitzball. Finally! We saw the creature sway back and forth but he didn't burst into pyreflies just yet, instead he began to pound on the ground beneath him and I saw cracks forming.

"Guys..."

I took a few steps back and everyone looked down as the cracks in the ice began to become larger, before we could run or anything the ground beneath all of us broke and we began to fall to what I thought would be our deaths.

My green eyes fluttered open and scanned the area around me. It seemed to be a city of ruins, I felt something wet seeping into the back of my armor so I looked down. Everything was wet. I attempted to sit up and I automatically felt the pain in my head.

"Praise be to Yevon."

I was alive and I had Yevon to thank for that. Forgetting that everyone else had fallen also, when I heard a voice I was stardled.

"That's for sure, ya. We all need to thank Yevon for being in one piece."

Wakka held his hand out of me and I gladly took it, it wasn't hard for the ginger to pull me up in one swift try.

"Thanks Wakka."

"Anytime, ya? You're one of us now Aliee. We always take care of each other, every one of us."

I gave him a small smile and began to walk around, I saw Tidus speaking with Rikku and Kimarhi was watching over Yuna. I quickly made my way over to the passed out summoner and looked over to Kimarhi. As if he read my mind he nodded his head, I knew that meant she was going to be just fine. I gave Kimarhi a nod in return and looked behind me to see Auron. He was the guardian I had spoken to the least, well beside Kimarhi but Kimarhi doesn't speak to anyone. I made my way over to him in the ankle high water we were all in, I tried not to be so awkward around him but for some reason it wasn't as easy as I hoped.

"Thank you."

I stood beside him at a decent distance and I could feel his good eye on me wondering why I was saying thank you.

"For making me run back at the Temple."

I saw him turn towards the temple as we could all hear the Hymn of the Fayth. I closed my eyes and let the words wash over me, the Hymn always seemed to calm me and it made me a bit homesick. Even though I didn't really have anything or anyone close to me in Bevelle, it was still my home and I missed it.

"You know, Jecht used to sing this song."

It took me a moment to realize that Auron was actually speaking to me, I looked over at him but before I could reply I noticed the singing stopped.

"The Hymn..."

Lulu finished my sentence.

"It stopped.'

Before any of us could say anything else the ground began to shake and rattle under us.

"There's something here!" The ginger stated.

"The ground!" I heard Auron yell.

We all looked up to see something we defiantly weren't expecting. Sin. I looked up in awe at the creature that was downfall of Spira, I had never seen Sin before. I took a few steps forward wanting to get a closer look, I wasn't in my right mind.

"The toxin! Watch out!" Lulu yelled but I wasn't really paying attention to her.

There was a flash of light and before I knew it I had passed out again.

I never did know what happened, all I remember was looking at Sin and the next feeling something hot beneath me. I let out a soft groan and I knew we weren't in Macalania anymore because now I was hot and I could feel the hot sun on my back, I didn't even have to open up my eyes but I knew I would have to eventually. I pulled myself up off the sandy ground and looked around, I was alone.

"Man, I'm really tired of waking up in a new place every time I pass out."

* * *

**_Sorry that this one was a bit short. La La La. You know the drill by now. Reviews are always welcomed :D I promise the next chapter will me nice and looooooong_**


End file.
